John Cleese
John Marwood Cleese (ur. 27 października 1939 r.) To nominowany do Oscara i nagradzany Emmy angielski komik i aktor. Najbardziej znany jest z tego, że jest jednym z założycieli znanej grupy komediowej Monty Python oraz pisarzem i gwiazdą popularnej komedii telewizyjnej Fawlty Towers . Zdobył nagrody BAFTA i Emmy, a także nominowany do Oscara scenarzysta do swojego filmu Rybka zwana Wanda . Biografia Wczesne życie Cleese urodził się w Weston-super-Mare, Somerset, w Anglii jako Reginald Francis Cleese i Muriel (Cross). Nazwisko jego rodziny brzmiało wcześniej „Cheese”, ale jego ojciec, sprzedawca ubezpieczeń, zmienił nazwisko na „Cleese” po wstąpieniu do wojska w 1915 r. Jako chłopiec Cleese kształcił się w Clifton College w Bristolu, z którego został wydalony za humorystyczne niszczenie terenów szkolnych: pomalował kroki, aby zasugerować, że szkolna statua feldmarszałka Earla Haiga zeszła z cokołu i poszła do toalety. Jego talent do komedii rozwijał się wraz z członkostwem w Cambridge Footlights Revue, gdy studiował prawo w Downing College na Uniwersytecie Cambridge. Tutaj poznał swojego przyszłego pisarza, Grahama Chapmana . Cleese napisał dodatkowy materiał do Revue Footlights z 1961 r. Myślałem, że widziałem, że się poruszył , a także był sekretarzem klubu Footlights w 1962 r., A także był jednym z członków obsady podwójnej wersji Footlights Revue z 1962 r. !'' Cleese był jednym z autorów scenariuszy, a także członkiem obsady „Footlights Revue ''A Clump of Plinths” z 1963 r. 3 4, który odniósł tak duży sukces podczas festiwalu Edinburgh Fringe, że jego nazwa została zmieniona na Cambridge Circus , został zabrany na West End w Londynie, a następnie na tournee po Nowej Zelandii i Broadwayu (obsada pojawiła się również w niektórych szkicach rewiowych na Ed Ed Sullivan Show we wrześniu 1964 roku). Po Cambridge Circus Cleese postanowił pozostać w Ameryce, występując na Broadwayu i poza nim, w tym w musicalu Half a Sixpence . W tym czasie poznał przyszłego Pythona Terry'ego Gilliama i jego przyszłej żony, amerykańskiej aktorki Connie Booth , którego poślubił 20 lutego 1968 r. Wraz ze wzrostem reputacji komiksowej Cleese wkrótce zaproponowano mu stanowisko pisarza w BBC Radio, gdzie pracował nad kilkoma programami, w szczególności jako autor szkiców dla The Dick Emery Show . Sukces Footlights Revue doprowadził do nagrania krótkiej serii półgodzinnych programów radiowych, zatytułowanych „ Przepraszam, przeczytam to jeszcze raz” , która była tak popularna, że BBC zamówiła regularny serial o tym samym tytule. Cleese jest także wegetarianem. Kariera Po powrocie do Anglii Cleese zaczął występować jako członek obsady cieszącego się dużym powodzeniem programu radiowego BBC „ Przepraszam, przeczytam to jeszcze raz” , który trwał od 1965 do 1974 roku.Cleese (chociaż jest uznawany za „John Cleese”) jest określany na końcu każdego odcinka jako „John Otto Cleese”. Jego prawdziwe drugie imię to „Marwood”, a nie „Otto”. (Wygląda na to, że John Cleese po prostu lubił tę nazwę. W różnych odcinkach „Latającego cyrku Monty Pythona” pojawiły się różne postacie, a także „Otto”, grany przez Kevina Kline'a w filmie „Ryba zwana Wandą” ”, który został napisany przez Johna Cleese'a. Matka Johna Cleese'a powiedziała kiedyś, że jej syn nazywa się„ Otto ”, a nie jego drugie imię„ Marwood ”, ale nie wiedziała, dlaczego nazywa się„ Otto ”, ani skąd imię „Otto” pochodzi.) Po powrocie do Londynu w 1965 roku Cleese i Chapman zaczęli pisać o The Frost Report, ważnym punkcie zwrotnym satyry i brytyjskiej komedii w latach 60. XX wieku. Zespół redakcyjny wybrany w raporcie Frost pod wieloma względami składał się z jednych z najlepszych umysłów komediowych z lat 60. w Wielkiej Brytanii. Składało się z wielu pisarzy i wykonawców, którzy zaczęli tworzyć nazwiska w komedii. Wśród nich byli przyszli Goodies Bill Oddie i Tim Brooke-Taylor, a także Frank Muir, Barry Cryer, Marty Feldman, Ronnie Barker, Ronnie Corbett, Dick Vosburgh i przyszli członkowie Python Eric Idle , Terry Jones i Michael Palin . W rzeczywistości, podczas pracy nad raportem Frost , przyszli Pythoni opracowali style pisania, które uczynią ich współpracę znaczącą. Szkice Cleese i Chapmana często dotyczyły autorytetów, z których niektóre były wykonywane przez Cleese, podczas gdy Terry Jones i Michael Palin byli zauroczeni filmowanymi scenami, które otwierają się z idyllicznymi panoramami wsi. Eric Idle był jednym z osób odpowiedzialnych za napisanie monologu Davida Frosta. W tym okresie Cleese poznała i zaprzyjaźniła się z wpływowym brytyjskim komikiem Peterem Cookiem. Popularność serialu była tak duża, że w 1966 roku John Cleese i Graham Chapman zostali zaproszeni do pracy jako scenarzyści i artyści z Timem Brooke-Taylor i Marty Feldmanem na wystawie At Last the 1948 podczas której szkicowali czterech Yorkshiremenów został napisany przez wszystkich czterech pisarzy / wykonawców (szkic Four Yorkshiremen jest teraz lepiej znany jako szkic Monty Python ). John Cleese i Graham Chapman napisali również odcinki Doctor in the House . Serie te odniosły sukces, aw 1969 roku Cleese i Chapman otrzymali własną serię. Jednak z powodu alkoholizmu Chapmana Cleese odczuwał coraz większe obciążenie pracą w związku partnerskim i dlatego nie był entuzjastycznie nastawiony do robienia serii tylko z nimi dwoma. Uznał, że współpraca z Michaelem Palinem przy The Frost Report jest przyjemnym doświadczeniem i zaprosił go do udziału w serialu. Palin wcześniej pracował nad „ Nie dostosowuj swojego zestawu” , a Eric Idle i Terry Jones oraz Terry Gilliam zajmowali się animacjami. Czwórka z nich, dzięki sukcesowi „ Nie koryguj swojego zestawu” , otrzymała serię dla ITV, na którą czekali, kiedy nadejdzie oferta Cleese. W międzyczasie Palin zgodził się współpracować z Cleese i Chapman, przynosząc ze sobą Gilliam, Jones i Idle. Związek ten doprowadził do powstania Monty Pythona. Wielu sugerowało, że ten ważny punkt w komedii był spowodowany chęcią Cleese do pracy z Palinem, który utrzymywał, że jest jego ulubionym Pythonem do pracy. Latający cyrk Monty Pythona prowadził cztery seriale od października 1969 r. Do grudnia 1974 r. W BBC . Cleese jest szczególnie pamiętany ze szkiców „Cheese Shop”, „ Ministry of Silly Walks ” i „ Dead Parrot ”. Chociaż program trwał cztery serie, na początku serii 3 Cleese, prawdopodobnie najbardziej znany i najbardziej doświadczony członek grupy, zmęczył się radzeniem sobie z alkoholizmem Chapmana. Według Terry'ego Gilliama Cleese była „najbardziej Cambridge” spośród wykształconych w Cambridge członków grupy (Cleese, Chapman i Idle), przez co Gilliam oznaczało, że Cleese była najwyższa i najbardziej agresywna z całej grupy. Czuł również, że scenariusze serialu pogorszyły się pod względem jakości. Z tych powodów stał się niespokojny i postanowił iść dalej. Mimo że pozostał w trzeciej serii, nie pojawił się w czwartej i otrzymał jedynie niewielką zasługę pisarską. Cleese powrócił do trupy, aby wspólnie pisać i zagrać w filmach Monty Python i Święty Graal , Żywot Briana i Sens życia według Monty Pythona. W 1971 r. Connie Booth urodziła Cynthię Cleese. W latach 1970–1973 Cleese pełnił funkcję rektora University of St Andrews. Chociaż jego wybór przez studentów mógł wydawać się żartem, okazał się kamieniem milowym dla uniwersytetu, rewolucjonizując i modernizując stanowisko. Na przykład Rektor był tradycyjnie uprawniony do mianowania „asesorem”, w skrócie zastępcą, który zasiadałby na jego miejscu podczas ważnych spotkań pod jego nieobecność. Cleese zmieniła to na stanowisko studenta, wybieranego w całym kampusie przez organ studencki, co po raz pierwszy od ponad 500 lat zapewniło bezpośredni dostęp i reprezentację organu studenckiego. Była to tylko jedna z wielu ulepszeń, które Cleese wprowadziła jako prawdziwy wiatr zmian. Po odejściu z Monty Python Cleese osiągnął prawdopodobnie większy sukces w Wielkiej Brytanii jako neurotyczny menedżer hotelu Basil Fawlty w Fawlty Towers , który napisał wspólnie z Connie Booth. Serial zyskał szerokie uznanie krytyków i nadal jest uważany za jeden z najlepszych przykładów brytyjskiej komedii, zdobywając trzy nagrody BAFTA podczas produkcji, a ostatnio na szczycie listy 100 największych brytyjskich programów telewizyjnych British Film Institute. W serialu wystąpił także Andrew Sachs jako bardzo maltretowany hiszpański kelner Manuel („... on jest z Barcelony”), Prunella Scales jako ognisty smok Basila żony Sybil, a Booth jako kelnerka Polly. Cleese oparł Basil Fawlty na prawdziwej osobie, Donaldzie Sinclairze, którego spotkał w 1971 roku, kiedy on i reszta zespołu Monty Python przebywali w hotelu Gleneagles w Torquay podczas kręcenia Latającego cyrku Monty Pythona . Cleese została podobno zainspirowana mantrą Sinclaira: „Mógłbym dobrze zarządzać tym hotelem, gdyby nie goście”. Później opisał Sinclaira jako „najcudowniejszego niegrzecznego mężczyznę, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem”, chociaż wdowa pana Sinclaira od tamtej pory powiedziała, że jej mąż był całkowicie fałszywie przedstawiany w komedii. Podczas pobytu Pytonów Sinclair wyrzucił z hotelu teczkę Erica Idle'a „na wypadek, gdyby zawierała bombę”, narzekał na „maniery przy stole” Terry'ego Gilliama i rzucił rozkład jazdy autobusu na innego gościa po tym, jak odważyli się zapytać czas następnego autobusu do miasta. Serial ukazywał stereotypowe brytyjskie postawy wobec seksu, śmierci, narzekania, przemocy wobec pracowników i nieszczęśliwych małżeństw, często jednocześnie wcielonych w szalone fizyczne występy Cleese. Pierwsza seria rozpoczęła się 19 września 1975 r. I choć nie była natychmiastowym hitem, wkrótce nabrała rozpędu. Jednak druga seria ukazała się dopiero w 1979 r., Kiedy to rozpadło się małżeństwo Cleese'a z Boothem. Mimo to obaj powtórzyli swoje role pisarskie i wykonawcze w drugiej serii. Fawlty Towers składał się tylko z dwunastu odcinków. Cleese i Booth utrzymują, że miało to na celu uniknięcie pogorszenia jakości serii. W 1978 roku Cleese pojawiła się jako gościnna gwiazda The Muppet Show. Zamiast śpiewać, pokazał udany album, swoją własną płytę wokalną „John Cleese: A Man & His Music”, a na koniec udusił Kermit the Frog. Cleese zdobył nagrodę TV Times za „Najśmieszniejszy człowiek w telewizji” - 1978/1979. Jest pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała „gówno” w brytyjskiej telewizji. Miasto Palmerston North w Nowej Zelandii ochrzciło śmietnik na lokalnym wysypisku Mt. Cleese w odpowiedzi na komendy Cleese, że miasto jest „stolicą samobójców Nowej Zelandii”. Palmerston North ma normalny wskaźnik samobójstw. Późniejsza kariera W latach 80. i 90. Cleese skupił się na filmie, choć współpracował z Peterem Cookiem w jego jednorazowym telewizyjnym programie specjalnym Peter Cook and Co. w 1980 roku. W tym samym roku ukazał się utwór teatralny dla telewizji, w którym Cleese grał Petruchio, w „ Poskromieniu złośnicy” Szekspira . Dołączył także do Pythons dla Monty Python Live at Hollywood Bowl (1982) i zagrał w The Secret Policeman's Ball dla Amnesty International. Poślubił Barbarę Trentham 15 lutego 1981 r. Ich córka Camilla Cleese urodziła się w 1984 r. W 1988 roku napisał scenariusz i zagrał w filmie A Fish Called Wanda , w roli głównej, Archie Leach, wraz z Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevinem Kline i kolegą Pythonem Michaelem Palinem . Wanda stała się najbardziej utytułowanym filmem brytyjskim, a Cleese została nominowana do Oscara za scenariusz. Cynthia Cleese wystąpiła jako córka Leacha. Jednak jego małżeństwo miało kłopoty, aw 1990 roku on i Trentham rozwiedli się. 28 grudnia 1992 roku ożenił się z Alyce Faye Eichelberger, swoją trzecią blondynką, amerykańską żoną aktorką. Graham Chapman, partner i przyjaciel Clety'ego, Monty Python , zdiagnozowano raka gardła w 1989 roku, a podczas ostatnich godzin Cleese wraz z Michaelem Palinem, Peterem Cookiem i Davidem Sherlockiem byli świadkami śmierci Chapmana. Śmierć Chapmana nastąpiła na dzień przed 20. rocznicą pierwszej transmisji „ Latającego cyrku” z komentarzem Jonesa: „najgorszy przypadek kupowania imprez w całej historii”. Cleese wyprodukowała także wiele udanych filmów szkoleniowych z zakresu biznesu, w tym Spotkania, Krwawe Spotkania i Więcej Krwawych Spotkań na temat tego, jak organizować i prowadzić udane spotkania. Zostały one wyprodukowane przez jego firmę Video Arts. Wraz z Robinem Skynnerem, analitykiem grupy (analiza grupy) i terapeutą rodzinnym, Cleese napisał dwie książki o związkach: rodzinach i tym, jak je przetrwać oraz życiu i tym, jak je przetrwać . Książki są prezentowane jako dialog między Skynner i Cleese. W 1996 roku Cleese odmówił brytyjskiego honoru dowódcy Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego (CBE). W 1999 roku Cleese wystąpił w filmie Jamesa Bonda The World Is Not Enough jako asystent Q, określany przez Bonda jako R. W 2002 roku, kiedy Cleese powtórzył swoją rolę w Die Another Day , postać została promowana, dzięki czemu Cleese został nowym kwatermistrzem (Q) MI6. Cleese nie powtórzył swojej roli w najnowszym filmie o Jamesie Bondzie, Casino Royale , w którym Daniel Craig zastępuje Pierce'a Brosnana w roli głównej. Obecnie jest profesorem Andrew D. White'a na uniwersytecie Cornell, jego kadencja została przedłużona do 2006 roku. Chociaż od czasu do czasu pojawia się w kampusie Cornell, dobrze przyjęty, mieszka w miasteczku Montecito w Kalifornii. Został również mianowany profesorem wizytującym Provosta do 2009 roku. W ankiecie przeprowadzonej w 2005 roku przez komików i znawców komedii Komik , rówieśnicy Cleese'a wyrazili uznanie dla jego talentu, gdy został wybrany drugim po Peter Cookem. Również w 2005 r. Od dawna przypisywany Cleeseowi humor internetowy, „Odwołanie niepodległości”, został błędnie przypisany. John Cleese niedawno użyczył swojego głosu grze komputerowej BioWare Jade Empire . Jego rolą był „obcy” imieniem Sir Roderick Ponce von Fontlebottom, wspaniały drań, pozostawiony w Cesarskim Mieście Jadeitowego Imperium. Jego postać jest zasadniczo stereotypem brytyjskiego kolonialisty, który odnosi się do ludu Jadeitowego Imperium (tak jak starożytni Chińczycy) jako wielu dzikusów potrzebujących oświecenia. Chociaż być może niewielka rola w odniesieniu do Johna Cleese'a, takie zdanie, jak: „połowa z was nie może nawet zapracować na przyzwoite wąsy” i „wasza idea honoru też jest nieaktualna. (Strzela do gracza ). PERCIVAL! odrobina humoru. Wystąpił także w roli głównej w grze komputerowej Starship Titanic jako „The Bomb” (zapisana jako „Kim Bread”), napisanej przez Douglasa Adamsa . Kiedy bomba jest aktywowana, mówi ci, że „statek jest teraz uzbrojony i przygotowuje się do wybuchu. To będzie dość duża eksplozja, więc najlepiej trzymać się z dala około 22 mil”, a próbując go rozbroić, „Dobrze , możesz spróbować, ale to nie zadziała, ponieważ nikt nie lubi smartarse ! ” W 2003 roku John pojawił się również jako Lyle Finster w długookresowym amerykańskim serialu telewizyjnym Will & Grace . Jego postać ostatecznie zakończyła krótkotrwałe małżeństwo z Karen (Megan Mullally) i była ojcem Lorraine (arcy-nemezis Karen, po romansie z ówczesnym mężem Karen). W 2004 Cleese została uznana za współautorkę powieści graficznej DC Comics zatytułowanej Superman: True Brit . Część wyimaginowanych historii DC „Elseworlds”, True Brit , napisana głównie przez Kima Howarda Johnsona, sugeruje, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby statek rakietowy Supermana wylądował w Wielkiej Brytanii, a nie w Ameryce. W dniach od 10 listopada do 9 grudnia 2005 r. Cleese koncertował w Nowej Zelandii ze swoim show „John Cleese - His Life, Times and Current Medical Problems”. Cleese opisał to jako „show jednego człowieka z kilkoma osobami, co przesuwa granicę akceptowalnego zachowania na nowe i obrzydliwe sposoby”. Program został opracowany w Nowym Jorku z Williamem Goldmanem i obejmuje córkę Cleese, Camillę Cleese, jako pisarkę i aktorkę (seriale wyreżyserowała australijska Bille Brown). Wieloletni asystent Johna, Garry Scott-Irvine, również pojawił się na liście koproducent. Następnie grał na uniwersytetach w Kalifornii i Arizonie od 10 stycznia do 25 marca 2006 roku pod tytułem „Seven Ways to Skin an Ocelot”. Jego głos można pobrać do celów wskazówek kierunkowych jako opcję do pobrania w niektórych osobistych modelach urządzeń do nawigacji GPS firmy TomTom. W czerwcu 2006 roku, podczas promowania utworu piłkarskiego (piłkarskiego), w którym wystąpił, zatytułowanego Don't Mention the World Cup, wydaje się, że Cleese twierdził, że postanowił wycofać się z występów w sitcomach, zamiast pisać książkę o historia komedii i nauczanie młodych komików. To była błędna historia, wynik wywiadu z The Times of London (utwór nie został sprawdzony przed wydrukowaniem).